


The surprise [an eventful mistake at Ben's Valentine's Date]

by Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben believes Rey is a colleague, Blind Date, Confessions, F/M, First Dates, Love at First Sight, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex, Rey is hot for Ben, Smut, Two Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, background stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: Ben has been set up to a blind date at Valentine’s Day by his friend Hux. After having finished his 3rd drink at the bar and taking a look at his watch, Ben suspected that he has been stood up. However just as he was about to admit defeat and leave the bar, a lovely young woman sat down at the bar stool next to his.“Thank god- you still showed up!” he exclaimed in relief, his heart fluttering a bit after regaining the confidence that he has not been stood up by his date on Valentine’s Date.At first, the girl looked at him rather surprised, but somehow (she didn’t know whether it was his bright smile or his dark gaze that made her sympathise with him in an instant)- Rey only nodded before letting him buy her a drink.When would she admit to him that he has mistaken her for his blind date?[Valentine's Day Collection] [plot and later porn] [two shot]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	The surprise [an eventful mistake at Ben's Valentine's Date]

  
**Chapter 1:**  
  
Rey had never believed that she would one day become a woman, who would detest all the turmoil (including the need to purchase very expensive roses, to buy a lovely set of lingerie and to plan a romantic getaway) around Valentine’s Day.  
  


Not that she would have been secretly happy about finding a flower bouquet sent to her by her boyfriend or secret admirer at her work desk this morning. Or that she hadn’t thought about purchasing red lace lingerie at Victoria’s the last couple of days as she browsed their website during her lunch breaks… But as Rey had currently not been seeing anyone, these thoughts or hopes proved themselves as redundant.   
  
She was cursed after all.

  
The infamous Niima Curse had plagued her ever since she became aware of Valentine’s Day as a teenager.   
  
A curse (probably bestowed upon her by the ghost of her former caregiver Plutt for keying his Mustang — which he bought on embezzled child care money — after she left Plutt’s little children’s facility), which resulted in her being single at every Valentine’s Day.   
  


During her college years the Niima Curse wasn’t so hard to live with. As a student, living in a student dorm, there had always been at least a group of single dorm mates that she could spend the Valentine’s Days with. There had never been flowers- but beer pong or karaoke, which were able to get her mind off the fact that she (and her other dorm mates) hadn’t been blessed with love by St. Valentine this year either . 

After graduation Rey had quickly found a job as a programmer at a small tech Start Up and together with it a gay roommate named Finn. 

The first two Valentine’s Days of her living with Finn had been great. Up until now both of them had been single at the 14th of February and so her little tradition with spending her Valentine’s singing stupid love songs for karaoke had continued. 

However 2020 it all came to an end.   
  
Finn had met a guy named Poe a couple of weeks before Christmas...and their relationship evolved pretty well. As a result Rey was asked politely to spend the night out of the apartment on the 14th...if she didn’t want to hear and see stuff going on between Finn and Poe that she didn’t want to. Not that she wanted to disturb, either.

Thus the curse was back to bother her and damn, the bitch struck hard. Rey, without a place to stay, decided to pull a white night, just like the good old college days before assignment was due. Problem was: where to stay in the winter? 

***

After downing his third scotch, Ben couldn’t resist to peak at the watch at his wrist. For the 26th time.

_ Late.  _

_ She is late. _

It was a bitter recognition. 

His blind date “Meredith”, whom Hux had set him up with, was late.

Unfashionably late. 40 Minutes late.

_ She is not coming.  _ The realisation dawned on him more and more with every cruel second that passed...   
  
He took another gulp of the liquor that burnt his esophagus.

Oh he would have loved to meet his blind date tonight. Hux has mentioned to him that “Meredith” was a pretty brunette woman with a delicate stature and a smile that could charm almost anyone. Apparently Meredith had been a colleague of theirs, working at a different department at First Order Inc., who had fancied Ben but was too shy to act upon her infatuation in person. Or that was the story Hux had fed him.

_ God, this is humiliating. _ Being stood up was always a humiliating experience in Ben’s eyes, but being stood up on  _ Valentine’s Date _ proved to be even worse.

Had Hux taken the mickey out of him? Did Meredith even exist?   
  
_ Monday morning, I am going to kill that bastard if there is no Meredith in any of the Departments… _

With a last long exhale, Ben grabbed a few notes from his wallet and laid it down at the coated metal of the bar.    
  
The night was over.   
Valentine’s Day 2020 sucked officially.

Standing up from his barstool, Ben looked down at his single-breasted jacket and was about to close the button as —

— a petite angel appeared right next to him.

After the second scotch, Ben had overcome his shyness and dared to take the glimpse at the woman who had just arrived and approached the bar.

And good lord, wasn’t she a beauty?

It wasn’t just her perfectly shaped ass that caught his attention, but also the lovely freckles that he could spot on her tanned skin on the shoulder that wasn’t covered by her one shouldered midnight blue dress.

_ Wait. _ _  
_ _  
_ Ben averted his eyes in order not to stare too impolitely, before he gathered the courage to reassess her.

_ Delicate figure - check. _ _  
_ _ Brunette- check. _

Taking way too long to button up his suit jacket, Ben tried to throw a swift glance around the bar in order to see if the woman next to him had been in company- but, apparently, there was no guy lingering around…

Which could have only meant one thing:  _ it’s her! Meredith! _

Ben stopped abruptly and abandoned the silly button on his jacket and on instinct addressed Meredith enthusiastically. 

“Thank god- you still showed up!” Ben felt his heart rate pick up. He stuck out his hand — not really knowing how else to greet a stranger on a blind date. Kisses on the cheek were too forward but also a hug?? No need to get a slap on the face for that stunt either. 

He felt the magic of St. Valentine flood his senses as an adrenaline rush went through his every pore.   
  


Not only could he not believe that he was lucky enough to not spend this night alone, but to also have a date with a lovely woman. 

She took his hand shyly (just as Hux said, shiness: check!) and Ben rattled it. She smiled (her confusion was blanketed by the scotch in Ben's system). 

_ Meredith _ \- he liked her already! For the sole fact that she allowed him to shake her hand. God, she was  _ gorgeous! _

  
“Let me help you!” he offered chivalrous and promptly went to courtly to set up her bar stool, so Meredith could take a seat next to him. 

***

At first- Rey had been perplexed by the guy who had chatted her up barely 30 seconds after she had entered the bar.

She had not only been impressed by the fact that a man had gathered that much courage within seconds, but also because he...was beyond handsome perhaps? No, it wasn’t because she was desperate. Not with a man like him.   
  
Tall. Broad. Very cheerful. Nice, dorky smile with crooked teeth.    
He looked so groomed with his perfectly clean fingernails and his dark waves.   
The tailored suit jacket that clung to his chest perfectly (yes, Rey had noticed that the guy obviously liked to work out) and the watch on his wrist was evidence enough for Rey to know that this mysterious guy was not only handsome, but stinking rich, too.

And his eyes... _ god, _ the way he had looked at her. So captivated and hopeful. It had made Rey’s core tingle in anticipation. Fuck, who was she kidding? She was - not to put it too gently - horny as  _ fuck.  _ .

Feeling flirtatious as it was Valentine’s Day after all, Rey had allowed the tall handsome stranger to invite her to a drink.

It didn’t take Rey long to come to understand that the guy, Ben, had been mistaking her for his blind date for the evening.

  
A blind date, that had seemingly lost the courage to show up tonight (not that Rey understood how anyone could pass a date with a guy like Ben). He was… gentlemanly, funny in telling her about his job and complained about fellow colleagues... and he had such big hands. With very long fingers, which he gesticulated wildly with during their conversation and made Rey want to find out more about him tonight... 

He had called her “Meredith” on multiple occasions during the evening…and somehow- Rey had missed the point to admit to Ben that she wasn’t his colleague called “Meredith”.

_ONE name or another… What does it matter?_   
For all she knew, her state assigned name _could have been_ Meredith. Maybe Rey was just a nickname. Me-Re-dith. REY. Easy.   
  
***

  
“I tell you, there is no place like Southern France,” Ben told with a glow in his eyes that mesmerised her. “Have you been there, yet?” And Rey didn’t miss how he had strategically laid one of his hands at the back of her bar stool, just waiting for the right moment to continue and initiate contact.    
  
_ Will he caress my back? _ She questioned herself, awaiting his next step eagerly…   
  
The thought of Ben wanting her was enough to send a pleasant tingle down Rey’s spine that made all her little hairs stand up and make her aware of the here and now, as she leaned a bit closer into him- almost daring him to touch her. 

***

With heated kisses they stumbled through the door of her apartment and Meredith broke their kiss in order to kick off her heels.   
  
As if it was his cue, Ben also shrugged off his slippers in politeness, while struggling not to just corner his date, press her against the nearest wall and just...ravish her.   
  
But before Ben could hold her in his arms again, Meredith evaded his subtle approach with a bitter-sweet smile, just to ask him: “Coffee?”

_  
_ _ Coffee? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ So late at night? _

  
Up until now, Ben had never understood those people who drank coffee at night.    
  
“Uhm...Sure.” But apparently now he belonged to that group, too.   
  
Eyeing Meredith further as she practically rushed off to her small studio kitchen, right after she turned on a few lamps in her apartment, made Ben think.    
  
Meredith acted...really strange...ever since they had arrived to her flat.   
  
Did he make her uncomfortable, perhaps?   
Had he said something wrong?   
  
Or was his nervous mind playing games with him? 

He decided to wait and let the sex spiked situation rest a little bit… So as he strolled through her living room towards the kitchen, he had let his eyes wander around Meredith’s apartment. And he did so not just because he needed to get rid of his boner as soon as possible in order to avoid looking like perv...   
  
The first thing about the flat that he noticed was that it was small.   
  
Really small- tiny even and...not in the best area of town, either.   
  
Not that Ben was judging, but anyone in FO made at least 6 digits a year… and Meredith’s apartment looked more like a cheap student flat than anything else.

_ And I always thought that woman cared for interior design… _ _  
_ _  
_ Then a rather loud sound of ceramic hitting wood made him turn around and get his attention back at his date, who had clumsily dropped one of the coffee glasses on the kitchen counter.   
  
“Could you make me an espresso, please?” Ben asked carefully in lack for having anything better to say and because he always drank espresso.   
  
“Espresso?...Uhmm…” Meredith answered with flushed cheeks, sounding more nervous than she ought to while avoiding his eyes.   
  
“I… alright” she answered and quickly continued to prepare a drink.    
  
Strange once more.   
  
When had he fucked up that this date had turned from fantastic to...awkward?

Feeling the bitter feeling of disappointment wash over him, Ben decided to take a seat on the only sofa in her studio and tried to come up with a plan to make this right again. 

  
To Ben’s surprise Meredith had appeared behind him only seconds later and placed a hello kitty mug with a brownish soup in front of him.    
  
_ This isn’t an espresso… _ Ben really wanted to interject, but knew that being his usual self would inevitably make this night come to a lonely end- thus his lips had remained sealed. Even if he needed to bite them on the inside in order to stay put as she took a seat next to him with her own mug. Ben didn’t or couldn’t miss that the ceramic with whatever mock-coffee she used shook a bit in her hand.   
_  
_ _ Alright. I need to know what’s going on. _   
  
“Meredith...this- fuck, this was a lovely night. But if you are- or I make you- uncomfortable...then I should leave, perhaps” he admitted, his voice calm but firm. Knowing that he would never force a woman. Let alone an angel like Meredith.

“NO! Ben, no.”   
  
As if he was struck by a lightning- or was it Cupid’s bow- Ben looked hopefully back up at her beautiful face and watched Meredith inhale deeply before she continued: “Ben.” Then she stopped again, just to chew on her lovely lip.    
  
“Shit,this is harder than I thought…”she admitted.

He angled his face to the side, patiently, because he knew that whatever followed next, was really important.    
  
“We have all night” he tried to reassure her, a shy smile wandering to his lips.   
  
After he had said those moments, Meredith bolted up from her seat and took a step just to step in front of him: “I lied, okay. I am...not Meredith. My name is Rey. I don’t- we don’t work together.”   
  
_ Okay, what? Come again? _   
  
Had he... _ oh for fuck’s sake! _ _  
_ _  
_ Had he truly chatted up a girl at the bar...and called her Meredith all evening long?   
  
How...how...and why?   
Why hadn’t she said anything?   
He had called her Meredith several times during the evening.

_ Fuck, I am an idiot. _

“But” Meredith, no Rey, spoke as she slowly sank down to the carpet in front of him, biting her lip as she watched him with intent: “Also...this is not an espresso. But filter coffee. I don’t have a coffee machine, so I lied there.” She spoke and her eyes never left his until she was kneeling on the floor right in front of him.

_ Fuck. _ _  
_ _ This woman.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Rey- she was so fucking gorgeous. On her knees. Between his tights. And sexy...and...fuck, he needed to relax or else his little friend would greet Rey in his very own manner.   
  
Ben gulped as she lifted her right hand up, just to let it rest on the inside of his ironed trousers, caressing oh so carefully before she added: “But I could be your Meredith tonight. If you want.”   
  


She didn’t even need to say another world because Ben was right on her, kissing her lips with a want that was probably otherworldly as he panted: “I want you to be my Valentine, Rey.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I hope you liked this little Valentine's fic.
> 
> What do you think:  
> \- Will Ben be gentle with Rey at their first time together?  
> \- Will Rey be kinky?  
> \- How will this end?
> 
> Please share your thoughts and let me know if you found Ben's caharacter funny (I always have so much fun writing a little dorky Ben Solo version ;-))!
> 
> Also if you liked this chapter, don't forget to subscribe, leave a kudo and comment <3 
> 
> Spoiler for the next chapter:  
> 
> 
> ;-)
> 
> Also a special thanks to my lovely friend @Reylotrashpiler for beta-reading <3 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY y'all!  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Wanna say hi to me? --> https://galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com/


End file.
